


Is There A Language you Don't Speak?

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine asking the Doctor if there’s any language he doesn’t speak and he replies, “I do have difficulty with dog.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There A Language you Don't Speak?

You looked up at the Doctor moving around pressing buttons to take you home for a short visit with your mom and brother. But you couldn’t help, but wonder what languages he couldn’t speak and could speak.

 

The Doctor looked over at you when he felt your eyes on him. “What is it Y/N?” He asked cocking his head to the side.   
  


“I was wondering something.”

 

“What is it Y/N?”

 

You stood up on your tired feet. All of the running that you had been doing lately had made you sore and tired. You had no idea how the hell the Doctor was able to do something like this. You were so damn sore. “Is there any language that you don’t speak?” You asked looking at him very

curiously.

 

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head. “Well I do have difficulty with dog.”

 

You laughed at the thought. “Seriously?”

 

The Doctor nodded his head. “Yes.”

 

“Oh my goodness.”

 

“Come on you know it’s funny.”

 

“Oh yes it is. I never thought that I would see the day that you would have trouble with something.”

 

He laughed lightly. “Come on. Let’s get you home and see your family.”

  
You smiled at the thought of seeing your family. You couldn’t wait. You really couldn’t wait. It had been a long time since you saw your family since all of the running that you had done. 


End file.
